Welcome to Camp Green Lake Girls
by SummerSong10
Summary: Hensley, Blaise and Kaden are in big trouble.  When they get caught for it they are sent to Camp Greenlake. I really hope that you think that this story is good and different.  Read and Review! :
1. A Warmish Welcome

_**Welcome To Camp. Girls…**_

_1: A Warm-ish Welcome_

Hensley, Blaise and Kaden looked out of the bus window. The bus driver had said they were nearly there. _Maybe camp won't be so bad… _Kaden thought looking at her sisters. She remembered the trial very clearly. Like it had happened yesterday. Only, it had.

Hensley sat squarely not daring to look at her sisters. It had been her fault they were sent to this boys camp. She could never tell them the truth about her feelings. She was nervous, terrified… She couldn't even describe it.

Blaise was looking longingly out of the window, waiting for this nightmare to end. At least she had her sisters to keep her company. But maybe at the same time they all wished to be away from one another. She knew Hensley hadn't meant to hurt anyone. She had only been trying to stick up for her sisters. It didn't matter though. Had Hensley not done it they were still sisters and never let each other go it alone…

The large bus drivers rough voice broke Hensley out of her reverie. She could apologize later.

"We here." He said shortly before signaling the large guard to see the girls out. There was a man waiting for them when they were off.

"My name is Mr. Pendanski, and you will call me mum." The man said. He had a weird looking fishing hat and reddish hair. He had sunscreen smeared on his nose and he looked like a life guard. Only, there wasn't a lake. The girls never said a thing. They just stared and stared at their shoes. Mr. Pendanski continued.

"All you girls will be in your own special tent, right behind D-tent over there." He pointed towards a small yellow tent. "I have been told that you girls will officially take over the kitchen. As soon as the cook heard there was going to be other people to take her job she just bolted for her car and left… Lord knows why…" He scratched his head and led them to their tent. "Okay, now when you get done here go down to the kitchen. It's a large building, can't miss it. Have any trouble come find me."

Blaise smelt the air. She wrinkled her nose and said, "Smells like dirt and… sulfur." Kaden nodded her head. Hensley just sat on her rickety cot and stared at nothing.

After the girls hit the kitchen, and learned the ropes there they walked back to their tent. All the while getting whistled at. _These creatures have obviously not been in contact with a girl since before they got here. _Kaden thought. She and her sisters kept their heads held high.

Then someone shouted, "Hey baby, how's about we go at it in my tent!" Hensley was losing the battle with her brain. One side said _Go for them, they will never know what hit them… _the other side was more diplomatic, however. Her face was turning bright red as she stormed away from her sisters.

They caught up to her and patted her on the back, trying to calm her. After they got back to the tent she was as clam as ever. "Those boys are pigs." Blaise said aloud shaking her head. Hensley and Kaden both nodded their heads.

_Meanwhile back at the holes…_

Squid and Caveman had just finished with their holes when they heard the yelling. It sounded like they were yelling for _girls. _Then they saw them. The three very hot girls that were walking in the direction of D-tent. They watched them for awhile and decided they were going behind the camp. That's when they heard someone coming up beside them. It was X-ray and Twitch.

After awhile they would all decide that it would be best to meet them all first. After a shower.

_Back in the girls tent… _

They were all dressed in their pajamas when they heard rustling outside the tent flap. Hensley decided she would check it out. As soon she looked out she was overwhelmed with the scent of sweat and dirt. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't worry you get used to it." A voice said. She looked around and saw the tall willowy shape of a boy. She jumped and came out of the tent, followed by Blaise and Kaden. Kaden looked terrified. Blaise looked defiant and Hensley looked like Hensley.

"Who are you?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the boy who had spoken to her. "Squid. And these guys are X-ray, Caveman, Armpit, Zero, Magnet, Twitch and Zigzag."

_(Sorry ran out of room! Review and let me know what you think so far. I'm open to all story ideas!)_


	2. Learning the Stories

_2: Learning the Stories_

"Great. Now that we have all met each other lets all go to your tent. If we have to dig by you we may as well figure out what you're in for." Hensley said smiling mischievously. She might have been mistaken but Blaise, was quite sure she had seen a flash of panic arise in the boy called Squids eyes. The look of panic quickly fell and defiance replaced it.

"We ain't got nothing to hide." Squid said. They boys led the girls into their tent, where it smelled of sweat. Kaden wrinkled her nose. _Eww… _She thought. They all sat in a circle and told their sad tales. Both Caveman and Zero for stealing a pair of shoes. When it came to the girls turn they let Hensley tell their story.

"Well… We… Um… I… I stole a huge, expensive firework set." She began. Then Squid interrupted. "How much was it?" He said scratching his chin.

"Um… 100 dollars worth? But we didn't know it at the time! But that didn't get all of us sent here. After we had gotten everything we went back to our house, where we lit everything and shot them off one by one. And one landed in… well let's just say it put a man in a hospital for a long time." She said looking away from the group. "What happened to him?" Asked Caveman.

"It turned out that the firework we set off hit him in the… crotch. But not only that we got sent here because we stole the fireworks, set it off in city limits, and put someone in the hospital because of it." They all stared at her. Then started to laugh. She scowled at them all.

"What's so funny?" She asked trying to hold back her smile. But the boys' laughter was contagious. She and Kaden and Blaise, who had been quiet this whole time, laughed along with them. After the story telling it was time for dinner and they all walked to the kitchen together. "What's for dinner tonight boys?" Blaise asked them all. They all shrugged. At first she thought they were being rude. Then she realized that they were right.

She didn't have a clue what they were eating. She poked and prodded at what seemed to be meat. She could never be sure. She ate the white bread slowly, trying to absorb all of the conversations around her. She noticed that only their table seemed to be chattering. She also noticed every person in that room staring at her and her sisters.

"Hens…" She said prodding her sister in the side. "Ow! What?" She hissed through a mouthful of bread. "Look around." Blaise said whispering.

"What are—_Ohh._" She said nodding her head. Then she turned back to start a conversation with X-Ray. _She'd acted like she didn't care that people were staring! _She probably didn't though… Whether she liked it or knew it her sister was oblivious. Sometimes that was a good quality to have. You would never know or care what people thought of you. Unlike herself who thought she had confidence issues.

After dinner, Kaden and Zero started talking. At first Zero didn't say a word. Then she started asking questions. Kaden had a good personality often making other people laugh, and soon she had Zero laughing and nearly falling to the ground in a fit of giggles.

In the meantime Blaise was having a conversation with Twitch about cars and her name. "I got my name through the kid in The Incredibles? You know. Dash? But it would have sounded weird if a girl had been named Dash. So they decided on Blaise." She explained. He nodded knowingly. Twitch was pretty cute. He had brown hair that had the shaken look to it and pretty brown eyes.

She blushed just thinking about that. He smiled at her. For some reason that just made her melt on the inside. After they got to the tent they all said good night. All three girls sat on their cots and awaited tomorrow. Tomorrow, they would dig their first holes.


	3. Bubbles and Fun in the Kitchen

_3: Bubbles and Fun in the Kitchen_

Blaise, Kaden and Hensley put on their clothes and got up at the first sound of the wake-up call. Hensley, as the oldest, walked out of the tent first chewing a piece of gum that she had smuggled into the camp. As they walked they noticed the D-tent boys shoveling dirt out of their holes. Someone waved to them and they all waved back. They continued their long walk in silence.

When they got to the kitchen they realized that they had NO kitchen experience whatsoever. Sure, they could wash and dry the dishes but they couldn't _cook. _It wasn't in their blood. Their dad had always been the somewhat efficient one in the kitchen. And even HE burned toast.

They looked at each other and decided to wait for Mr. Pendanski if he ever came around. At last he did.

"Now girls, nobody expects you to cook lobster bisque or anything. Just a few sandwiches. Maybe even better food then the last lunch lady…." He looked distant for a second, then snapped back into his peppy self. "Well? Get cooking ladies lunch is approaching!" He said. Then he whipped out of the kitchen and left them.

_Back at the Holes…._

While Squid and the others were digging, Twitch couldn't seem to get Blaise out of his mind. She liked cars. No girl he knew liked cars almost as much as he did! And she was cute to! With her pretty caramel covered hair, long legs and heart shaped face he knew. This girl was one of a kind….

Squid was thinking of how stuck up Hensley acted. Kaden was obviously the quiet one. Blaise… Well she was Twitch's girl. If Hensley wasn't so… how she was, then Squid might actually like her. At least more than a friend. Then the lunch truck came and all thoughts of her faded out of his head.

_Back in the Kitchen…_

Hensley, Blaise and Kaden were having a bubble fight. After lunch the girls had been cleaning pots and pans then Blaise slipped on some of the soap Kaden had spilled and fell. Her sisters laughed at her as she struggled to stand up.

"Hey Kaden?" Hensley said. Little did Kaden know that Hensley had a little bit of the dirty dishwasher soap in her hands. As soon as she turned around Hensley blew it in her face. They all laughed and continued to throw the soap at each other.

"What are you girls doing!" Pendanski shouted. He had brought another man with him. Perhaps the warden? Maybe another councilor? But, this man didn't near as cheery as Pendanski. He was chewing on sunflower seeds and had tanned, wrinkled skin. He reminded Kaden of an animal… But she couldn't figure out which one.

A gorilla! That's what it was.

"Dinner is in another 5 hours and you all haven't even finished washing the dishes!" While Pendanski was ranting the gorilla man stayed silent. Blaise watched him intently, reading his face as Pendaski continued on and on.

"Well? What are you all staring at? Get to work!" The gorilla man finally yelled. "What's your name sir?" Hensley bravely asked before they could leave.

"Young lady my name is Mr. Sir. That is how you and every single little lunatic in this heap will call me. Any other name will result in automatic punishment." Mr. Sir said crisply before turning and practically punching the door on his way out. Pendanski had already gone and now the girls were alone again.

The girls looked at each other. They all nodded and it seemed they were thinking the same thing: _Time to start dinner._

When it was time to serve dinner the girls were almost done with their batch of random items. The slop consisted of chopped up bread and cheese. It just had to heat for a little while longer. While the guys were lining up for their food, Kaden laid the trays down for everyone.

"Hey little babe." Someone said to her. She shook it off quickly. Had someone said that to Hensley…. Well let's just say that you were lucky if she even thought about shaking it off. By the time Kaden had gotten back into the kitchen her sisters were already placing food on trays. She quickly grabbed a ladle out of a little drawer.

When some of the D-tent boys finally pulled up Blaise realized they might not have enough food. The line halted for a second as Kaden continued ladling food and Hensley and Blaise tried to make another food item. They decided on three pieces of bread instead of one. Of course they added ketchup and mustard and whatever else they could find in the tiny refrigerator.

Finally all the boys were served and they could eat. Pendanski had told them earlier that day that they could eat wherever they wanted. Hensley didn't care. She had something different on her mind. When it would be time to rest she would bring out her own smuggled item.

_(Is this good? I realize it's long. Sorry. Review please! I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer. Sorry again!)_


End file.
